thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guard
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Guard is the twelfth book in the I Am Number Four: The Lost Files series. Following The Navigator, it was released July 28, 2015. It follows Lexa as she prepares to help the Garde with Mark James. Description=In this spectacular one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn how Loric hacker Lexa became the shadowy figure known as GUARD. A sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Navigator, this novella picks up with Lexa shortly after the Mogadorians raided her hideout and murdered her friend. Determined to get her revenge but knowing she can't take the Mogs head on, Lexa goes in search of a weapon that just might help her do some real damage: the spaceship the Garde flew to Earth. The only problem is it's under lock and key at a highly guarded base in Dulce, New Mexico. Lexa's quest to retrieve the ship and track down the Garde has her cross paths with an ally of Pittacus Lore, come under fire from both the FBI and the Mogs, and team up with a headstrong teenager from Paradise, Ohio, by the name of Mark James. To get her secret weapon, Lexa will do whatever it takes. But as the Mogadorians begin their invasion, will it be enough to help save the Garde—and the world? |-|Setup=Lexa was a skilled hacker. She was gathering information to prove that the Loric government is somewhat corrupted, and they were keeping secrets. She had a friend, Zophie. Lexa's younger brother had been killed when his Cêpan made him do tasks that were too difficult. On the day of the attack, Lexa intercepted decoded files and makes out the phrases, "Garde", "Loridas", "airstrip", and "evacuation". An old friend of hers, Zophie, tried to call her. The apartment in Lexa's ceiling collapsed. Zophie called again and Lexa went to the museum, where she met Zophie, Crayton, and Ella. She commandeered an old ship which belongs to Ella's father and they escape. They landed on Earth and started to look for the Garde children. Crayton eventually took Ella and separated from Lexa and Zophie. The Mogadorians tried to convince Lexa that they were Loric over the Internet, but then Lexa was sent a video of Janus, who was Zophie's brother and the pilot of the other Garde ship. He said that he had tried to protect the children, but that they were scattered and will not be found. The Mogadorians passed a shock through him and he died. Lexa didn't tell Zophie and left without her, promising to stay in contact. When she tried to call her, she found out that the number was disconnected and then discovered a message from Zophie, saying that she contacted someone who must be Loric because they knew all about Loridas, the Garde, and Janus. Lexa pulled up the live surveillance feed of the cabin and saw dozens of Mogadorians fighting Chimærae. Zophie was killed by a monster and the Chimærae ran. Lexa blamed herself. She found a story that might pertain to the Garde and hacks the blog. She decided to be a phantom and a guardian, covering up the tracks of the Loric, gathering resources for them, and looking for Janus's ship. Lexa has been on Earth for almost two years, and it has been a few months since Zophie's death. She has bought some secluded land in Alabama, called Yellowhammer Ranch. She was using others' identities to hack and buy equipment. She has been gaining money by hacking banks, a small amount from each. She has found traces of the Loric on the Internet. |-|Plot=Lexa arrives at Yellowhammer Ranch and thinks about what security measures she will have to install. She unloads her SUV and starts assembling the computer equipment, rewiring it to be more efficient. She knows that she needs to look for the ship that brought the nine Garde and Cepan to Earth, or at least try to find a human who had been contacted by the Garde. She wonders how PL would have picked a human contact, and then thinks that maybe someone from Earth contacted him first. She finds a man called Malcolm Goode who seems promising and drives to Paradise, Ohio. She talks to him, and he tries to avoid questions. She sees his son, Sam. He eventually says that Pittacus is dead, and that he assumes that the rest of the Elders are too, and that Janus took the ship to hide it. Lexa sees a white Loric tablet, a tracking device which Pittacus gave to Malcolm. She connects it to her laptop and sees ten blue blips which she assumes are the Garde children, including Ella. There are also two triangles, one of which clearly represents Lexa's own crashed spaceship. The other is in the southwestern U.S, near the Dulce Base. Lexa says that she'll get the ship back and collect the Garde. Malcolm tells her about the protective charm and Lexa decides that she will just go for the ship, that the Garde must stay separate. Lexa warns Malcolm that she found him, and the Mogs will too, before leaving. She drives to Dulce and sees that it's owned by the U.S. Government and notices a Mogadorian ship. Law enforcement officials notice her. One of them pats her down, accidentally triggering a blaster which hits her SUV. She is charged with possession of an illegal firearm and suspected murder of a police officer. She figures out that two officers were investigating lights and only one returned, shot badly from a foreign weapon and talking about men with head tattoos and black eyes. Special Agent Purdy tries to interrogate her. She assumes that he is working with the Mogs and breaks his nose with the drawer she was handcuffed to. She unlocks the handcuffs and takes a car key. The police seem to have realized that Mogadorian blasters killed the officer. Lexa shoots one and he disintegrates. She escapes on a motorcycle and thinks that Purdy will kill whoever saw the Mogs and that the ship is being held by an army of Mogs and government agents. She returns to Yellowhammer and types about the Mogadorians, the government, and what she saw at Dulce but saves it for herself. She doesn't want to push the Mogadorians out of hiding by telling all humans about them, so she sets up a blog called “Aliens Anonymous” and gives herself the username “GUARD”. Lexa installs cameras and traps, and fortifies Yellowhammer as best she can. She has a hidden room that only she can open. The weak spot is the floor, where she plants a bomb. She continues to look for news stories and delete ones possibly pertaining to the Garde, saving copies for herself. Followers of her blog are sometimes helpful, providing information that may be Mogadorian-related. She tries to hack the FBI, but is unsuccessful, because of what she assumes us Mogadorian technology, and draws blueprints of the ship. She sees that the police who witnessed the Mogadorians are dead and runs a video feed of the base. Two years later, she moves to Oregon. She gets into a few of his personal messages and hears of something called MogPro. Her computer crashes and Lexa leaves, fearing that she had been located. She sets up safe houses all over the country. Lexa sees the infamous message “Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?” but erases it too late. She discovers that a twelve-year-old girl was found murdered at the IP address minutes later. She knows that Number One and Number Two, as well as their Cepan, are dead. Malcolm Goode also disappears. Lexa continues to gather weapons, ammunition, medical supplies, and money. Years later, when Lexa is in Georgia, she finds out about John Smith and reads reports. She posts on her blog that it is related to aliens. JOLLYROGER182 tells her about what happened, and she figures out that his name is Mark James. She teaches him how to block his IP address and encrypt messages. She finds out that he has met Number Four and Number Six. The Garde are uniting. But neither Mark nor Sarah knows where Four and Six have gone. Mark provides a contact number, and Lexa calls Special Agent Purdy. Mark freaks out when Sarah disappears and tells GUARD about They Walk Among Us, which GUARD had provided information and money to. She changes the name of the blog to it. She finds out that Mark took Purdy's laptop and that Sarah is in Dulce, and that he'll find her. She sees that the Dulce cameras have a fake feed and eventually sees that it's been destroyed. Purdy's laptop locks Mark out, of course. But she meets him and gives him supplies, pretending to be a courier. Eventually he tells her that he thinks that the Garde got Sarah out, and that Agent Walker let him go. She tells him to drive towards Alabama. She heads toward Dulce again. She accidentally runs into a brig, but finds the vessel. A Mogadorian ship arrives and she uses a gun. She escapes in the ship and uses a sort of grenade launcher to shoot at a small Mogadorian ship and a large one that carries troops. She brings the ship to Yellowhammer and disables the traps so that Mark doesn't get killed. She writes a note to him. “I hope you're ready for war. -G” before flying to her Virginia orchard base. She works on the ship, but finds out that Mark slipped up and was caught. She sends him a vehicle and directs him to Yellowhammer Ranch, where he connects Purdy's laptop to some equipment and copies the hard drive. Mark makes contact with Sarah, but eventually tells Lexa that the Mogs may have a lead on Yellowhammer. Lexa loses contact with her cameras at Yellowhammer. She calls Mark with a voice modulator and he says that he and Sarah might be a mile. Lexa blows up the ranch and sends Mark to her Georgia safehouse. She gives Mark antibiotics upon arrival. Sarah tells her that Ella was captured and Crayton was killed, and introduces her to Bernie Kosar and Mark mentions that she “turned out to be a total badass”. They enter the ship and trade stories. Sarah looks at a news station and they see a Mogadorian warship over New York City. Sam sends a video of Number Four using his healing and clips of Mogs. Lexa works to get the ship ready to fly. Mark and Sarah arrange information about MogPro with videos to publish. There is fighting on the TV, and Sarah records a voiceover to videos of Number Four and Legacies. She talks about Lorics and Mogadorians as documents pop up onscreen. They upload it to They Walk Among Us and Lexa pushes it to the front of YouTube and every Internet search. Sarah calls Four and Lexa says that they will start to fight. |-|Characters= * Lexa * Malcolm Goode * Special Agent Purdy * Mark James * Sarah Hart * Bernie Kosar Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:Novella